<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"What are you?" is a rude question to ask by kimmy1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848394">"What are you?" is a rude question to ask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmy1412/pseuds/kimmy1412'>kimmy1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kaishin - Freeform, there you are my children, these ficlets just kept getting more and more sexual huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmy1412/pseuds/kimmy1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which questions are answered</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"What are you?" is a rude question to ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Why are you getting mad at me??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had SO MANY opportunities to tell me about that!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SO MANY!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WELL THEN I’M SORRY!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I FORGIVE YOU BUT DON’T DO THAT AGAIN!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FINE!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FINE!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cooo!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A dove landed gently on Shinichi’s shoulder. He had to stop shouting because there was a dove on his shoulder. He relaxed. Then he felt bad, so he turned away from Kaito and scowled and blushed and went to sit down with his book for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>|Fine. I’ll make it up to you….| </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito pouted and crossed his arms and nuzzled his doves as they settled around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>|I said I was sorry, meitantei…|</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d only started dating a couple of weeks ago. It went something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m demi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Aren’t you Shinichi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m demisexual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were Ran-sexual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what demisexual means?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come closer and I’ll tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance~!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how it started. The next day, Kaito paid Shinichi a visit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet the Meitantei at last~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shinichi’s eyebrows shot up, and he accepted the rose, and he stared in his eyes and knew it was him. “Did you find out what it mean- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmph!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito was kissing him, and they were both smiling and holding each other, and everything was good and sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s how it went back then. But at the moment, things were rocky, because there was still friction, they weren’t quite working seamlessly yet. They both felt they could, but they couldn’t quite yet. They were still learning about each other, and still learning how to not be alone. And sometimes it all came out sideways. This was one of those times. How was Shinichi supposed to know that he would be afraid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinichi went out for a walk and thought about what might make him happy. They’d already had some pretty amazing times together, only a couple of weeks in… Maybe he’d like something adventurous? But he couldn’t come up with huge plans at the moment, they each had other plans and things to do… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked into the corner shop to buy some more orange juice. And that’s where he had an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>|That handsy guy has a sweet tooth… Maybe combining the two…?| </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had sticky blankets that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun?” Kaito beamed, kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re never doing this again.” He pointedly drew his hands away from the chocolate syrup and other fluids that had dripped all over the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But did you have fun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, barou!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good~ I loved it!! But let’s do this in the shower or put a tarp down or something. Now we have to get up and I don’t wanna.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agreed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They showered, changed the bedding, and cuddled up for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin, do you really like bottoming that much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly. It was a treat for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he poked his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eheheh~ Then, I guess you’re a switch, huh~?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm~ But what if… I’m a top~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand down Katio’s side to a spot on his thigh and watched him shiver and melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” he repeated, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Shiiiin, so meeeeaaaaan!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a brat,” he informed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooooooo!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed his lips and bit the bottom one, just to prove his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>... Then, what does that make you~?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you said I was a switch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are~ But if I’m a brat, then that makes you the dom, right~? The daddy~?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, brat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Master~?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Get up and put a condom on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped up and did as he was told. “Yes, master~”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk man i hope someone likes it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>